1. Field of the Invention
Novel fluorescent dyes are disclosed for use in analyte detection.
2. Description of the Related Art
Fluorescent dyes, including 8-hydroxypyrene-1,3,6-trislfonic acid (HPTS) and its derivatives, are known and have been used in analyte detection. See e.g., U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,653,141, 6,627,177, 5,512,246, 5,137,833, 6,800,451, 6,794,195, 6,804,544, 6,002,954, 6,319,540, 6,766,183, 5,503,770, and 5,763,238; and co-pending U.S. patent application Ser. Nos. 10/456,895 and 11/296,898; each of which is incorporated herein in its entirety by reference thereto.